Atração fatal
by Gisele Fox
Summary: Grissom e a equipe precisam correr contra o tempo quando Sara fica na mira de um psicopata, evitando que ela torne-se mais uma de suas vítimas.


Atração fatal

Shipper: GSR

Gênero: romance/drama/ação

NC-17

* Os personagens não me pertencem, apenas os demais que aparecerão pela história.

Chovia uma barbaridade em Las Vegas, e a equipe estava em campo, dividida em dois grupos. Grissom, Sara e Nick estavam numa casa onde uma jovem havia sido assassinada com requintes de crueldade; Catherine, Warrick e Greg se encontravam numa loja de conveniências , onde o dono fora morto com um tiro à queima-roupa.

GG: Dá pra saber há quanto tempo ela está morta, Al?

AR: Pela consistência do fragmento acoplado nas juntas, levando-se em conta a pele arroxeada e as pupilas dilatadas, pelo menos 12 horas de morte.

SS: E porque alguém demoraria tanto a chamar a polícia? Ela morava sozinha?

NS: Parece que alguém viu o assassino saindo da casa, logo após o crime. Isso foi por volta das cinco da manhã.

GG: E há pegadas dentro de casa e no jardim. Parece uma espécie de bota utilizada no exército. Por causa da chuva, elas estão desaparecendo, mas podemos colhê-las na casa.

SS: Vou procurar evidências lá fora.

Sara andava no jardim, em meio à chuva forte, vasculhando cada canto à procura de qualquer evidência escondida. Foi quando um barulho na casa ao lado a fez ficar em alerta. Retirou sua arma do colete e foi para o lado onde vinha o tal barulho. Houve troca de tiros, e Grissom se alarmou:

GG: Sara?! Sara!

Ele e Nick correram para o jardim.

NS: Cadê ela?

GG: Sara!

Sara se aproximou, com cara de insatisfeita.

GG: O que houve? Com quem você estava atirando?

SS: Provavelmente com o assassino. Mas ele estava encapuzado, não consegui ver o rosto dele, mas pude olhar nos olhos dele e ver que são verdes.

NS: Que barra, hein?

GG: Nick, verifique se ele está por perto. Se precisar, peça reforço policial.

NS: Certo.

Depois que Nick saiu...

GG: Está tudo bem? – Grissom tocava os braços de Sara.

SS: Sim, só estou... – e começou a espirrar.

GG: Pegou uma gripe. Vamos recolher as evidências lá em cima e vamos embora.

Em casa, Grissom tratou de cuidar da mulher.

GG: Sara, tome um banho quente e vista roupas macias e quentes também. Vou preparar um chá de camomila com mel para a sua garganta.

SS: OK.

Enquanto ela se banhava, Grissom preparava um lanche bem gostoso para amada, com nutrientes para reforçar o organismo e enfraquecer a gripe. Depois do banho, Sara pôs um pijama e logo estava aquecida. Grissom abraçou-a e beijou o pescocinho dela, que ficou arrepiada.

SS: Sabe que me deixa arrepiada com esses carinhos no pescoço...

GG: É, e fiz isso pra deixá-la mais animada. Gripe nunca é coisa boa.

Depois do lanche, os dois se sentaram no sofá. Abraçados e assistindo um filme no dvd, se aqueciam mutuamente. Embora louca de vontade, Sara preferiu não atiçar os desejos de Grissom para fazer amor, pois estava se sentindo um pouco mal, espirrando e com uma leve febre. E, tratando-a como uma paciente, ele respeitou a vontade dela e pôs Sara na cama, que logo adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, Grissom foi sozinho para o lab, já que Sara pegara uma gripe tremenda e estava com febre.

CW: Cadê Sara, Gil?

GG: Com a chuva que tomou ontem, acabou pegando uma gripe daquelas, e acordou com febre. Não vou fazê-la trabalhar feito uma louca, está se sentindo mal... Porém, daqui a pouco vou ligar pra saber com está.

CW: Faça isso. Se eu puder, logo irei visitá-la.

NS: Grissom!

GG: Sim, Nick? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

NS: Parece que descobrimos o perfil do assassino. Vem comigo na sala das evidências, vou te mostrar algo.

Na sala, Nick mostrou fotos de vítimas do criminoso.

NS: Pelo que analisamos, todas as vítimas têm as mesmas marcas de ferimentos no corpo. Parece que há uma testemunha, uma garota que sobreviveu ao ataque.

GG: Então ela pode nos dizer com certeza como esse criminoso age. Pelo que parece, estamos lidando com um psicopata.

NS: Tudo indica que sim.

GG: E onde a encontraremos?

NS: Ela ligou para a delegacia, mas por estar com medo e traumatizada, no momento ainda não quer se pronunciar.

GG: O importante é que ela fique em segurança.

Enquanto isso, cansada de ficar em casa, Sara resolveu dar uma volta pelo quarteirão para tomar um sol. Ainda espirrava muito, por isso estava agasalhada. Parou numa loja de sucos e comprou um de laranja, para acabar com a gripe. Mas notou algo de estranho. Desde que saiu de casa, cedo, percebeu que havia um carro preto, com vidro fumê escuro, parado no outro lado da calçada. E mesmo indo até a loja fora assim, o vidro estava por perto. Decidiu apertar o passo e o carro andou. Começou a correr, e o carro correu em sua direção.

Assim que entrou em casa, o carro passou batido, seguindo reto. Muito assustada, Sara foi à cozinha beber um copo d'água. Seu coração batia acelerado. Depois, foi olhar na janela pra ver se o tal carro ainda estava por lá. Não, não estava. Então foi para a cama e adormeceu.

Mais tarde, Grissom chegou em casa.

GG: Honey... Está bem, melhorou da febre?

SS: Sim, minha febre abaixou. Me sinto bem melhor.

GG: Que bom. Será que posso te beijar então?

SS: Só beijar?

Grissom sorriu e foi beijando Sara até o quarto, onde se amaram durante a noite toda. No dia seguinte, a equipe seguiu na investigação do assassino de mulheres. Grissom, Sara e Nick voltaram ao bairro, em busca de depoimentos.

Enquanto os homens iam às casas vizinhas falar com os moradores, Sara observava a casa onde fora cometido o crime. Tirava umas fotos quando um homem alto, na casa dos quarenta, e extremamente bonito, apareceu.

SS: Ai, que susto!

##: Desculpe, não queria assustá-la. Eu vi que você tirava umas fotos desta casa, fiquei curioso. Aconteceu alguma coisa aqui?

SS: Ãh... É, aconteceu um crime aqui, e estou fotografando a cena. Como pode ver, o local está fechado – Sara apontou para as faixas amarelas "do not cross the crime scene".

##: Tudo bem, eu não ia entrar na casa. Mas me diga uma coisa: você é policial?

SS: Porque a pergunta?

##: É que você é muito bonita pra ficar lidando com bandidos e armas, essas coisas.

Sara sorriu, meio encabulada. Do outro lado da rua, numa casa mais distante, Grissom tentava prestara atenção no que a senhora dizia, mas não conseguia deixar de olhar atentamente para onde Sara estava, junto do cara. Quem seria aquele homem? Que diabos ele estava conversando animadamente com sua mulher, e porque ele foi falar com ela? Tinha vontade de ir até ele e dizer umas coisas, mas se conteve e manteve a compostura profissional.

Na suv, durante o trajeto para a volta ao lab, Grissom se coçava por dentro de vontade de encher Sara de perguntas, mas Nick estava ali também, então teve de ser conter. Mas, na volta para casa, não resistiu:

GG: Sara, eu não quis perguntar perto do Nick, mas agora que estamos a sós, vou falar. Quem era aquele sujeito perto de você na cena do crime? O que ele queria?

SS(rindo): Não vá me dizer que está com ciúmes, Griss!

GG: Não sou um homem ciumento, Sara. Mas fico preocupado. O que ele queria?

SS: Só estava querendo saber porque eu estava fotografando, apenas curiosidade.

GG: Sei...

SS: Não se preocupe, honey, ele não voltará por lá.

Ao chegar em casa, Sara foi direto para o banho. Estava exausta e queria relaxar com um banho morno. Enquanto a água caía em seu corpo esguio, pensava em sua vida com Grissom, desde que ele decidiu tê-la em sua vida. nem notou que ele entrara no banheiro, e estava completamente nu. Abriu o boxe e a beijou, acariciando o corpo da amada por completo. Louco de tesão, levantou Sara e encaixou o corpo dela no seu, no que ela cruzou as pernas em suas costas. E assim, o jogo do prazer começou e rolou por um tempo bem longo. E continuou na cama. Grissom e Sara, completamente molhados se amavam com intensidade, e ele, faminto de amor, penetrou-a com vontade e força, fazendo com que ela gemesse de prazer.

O dia amanheceu bonito em Vegas. Nada de chuva, mas um calor suave, fazendo com que as pessoas saíssem de suas casas e passeassem pelos parques. Na sala de convivência...

NS: Gente, cadê o Grissom?

SS: Parece que está na sala do Ecklie.

GS: Ih, então a conversa não será agradável. A gente sabe o quanto aqueles dois se odeiam.

SS: Que eu odeio o Ecklie, isso é fato. Nunca escondi isso de ninguém.

NS: A Sara não é mole... – Nick riu.

Catherine entrou na sala naquele momento.

CW: Sara, passei pela recepção e Judh disse que deixaram isso pra você – entregou um envelope à companheira.

Sara pegou o envelope em meio aos olhares curiosos. Sentiu um perfume suave que vinha dele e o cheirou.

NS: Carta de algum admirador, Sara?

GS: Não sabia que Grissom fica te mandando cartas românticas...

SS: E não manda. Ele é muito reservado, prefere atitudes.

GS: Não vai abrir, Sara?

SS: Devo?

CW: Se não abrir, não vai saber o que contém.

SS: Ok.

Sara abriu o envelope com algum receio. Afinal, não continha remetente. Afastada dos colegas, embora seguida pelos olhares, abriu a carta e viu que continha um bilhete. "Você é linda, preciso vê-la. Onde posso te encontrar?" o remetente assinava enigmaticamente: "Do seu". Sem nome.

Sem jeito com a situação, dobrou a carta e a enfiou no bolso.

GS: Então, Sara, quem é seu admirador secreto?

SS: Bobeira, Greg. Vamos trabalhar.

Evidentemente todos estavam muito curiosos com o conteúdo da carta. Mas Sara, discreta que era, não quis comentar a respeito e foi até o lock. Depois, voltou à sala de convivência, onde Grissom já se encontrava. Sara não se sentia bem.

GG: O que foi, Sara? Sente-se mal?

SS: Acho que estou com febre?

GG: Mas ela não tinha acabado?

CW: Gil, febres mal curadas vêm e vão. Deixe-me ver.

Catherine passou a mão na testa da amiga e sentiu a quentura do corpo dela.

CW: Sara está bem quente. Acho melhor que vá ao médico.

SS: É, acho que vou sim. Grissom, se importa que eu vá embora mais cedo?

GG: Não, Sara. Vá ao médico e me dê notícias. Te espero em casa ou vou te buscar no médico, se for o caso.

SS: Ok, vou nessa.

Após ser atendida, Sara foi a uma farmácia comprar o remédio. Logo em seguida, comprou um lanche e aproveitou para tomar o remédio. Ao sair da lanchonete, ainda sentindo-se um pouco mal por causa da febre, trombou em alguém.

SS: Oh, me desculpe!

##: Senhorita! Que prazer revê-la!

SS: Ãh, eu... conheço você?

##: Eu a encontrei ontem tirando fotos de uma casa. Antes que eu me esqueça, me chamo Adam Scott.

SS: Prazer – ela o cumprimentou com a mão.

AS: E como se chama?

SS: Ãh... Sara Sidle.

AS: Belo nome o seu, senhorita Sidle. Mas vejo que não se sente bem.

SS: Estou com febre por causa de uma gripe, e vim comprar um remédio que o médico receitou. Bem, preciso ir.

AS: A gente se vê.

Sara deu um sorrisinho e saiu. O par de olhos azuis a seguiu até ela entrar no carro. Ao chegar em casa, estacionou o carro na garagem e, antes de entrar, foi até a caixa de correio verificar se havia alguma carta de cobrança, resultado de algum caso, enfim, coisas de rotina. Havia um pequeno bolo de cartas, algumas em seu nome, outras em nome de Grissom. Mas olhou de relance, e entrou logo em casa. Jogou as chaves na mesinha de canto e sentou-se no sofá para separar as cartas. Era algo que Sara adorava fazer quando chegava em casa. Dentre os envelopes, havia um em seu nome e sem remetente. Curiosa, abriu e viu que mais uma vez se tratava de uma carta romântica.

SS: Mas o que é isso? Por que alguém estaria me mandando essas cartas? Aliás, quem está me mandando isso?

Foi até o quarto e pôs a carta recente junto com a que recebeu no lab, e guardou na gaveta, dentro de uma agenda. Deitou-se na cama e acabou cochilando. E tantas lembranças vieram à sua mente... Quando viu Grissom pela primeira vez, e seus olhos se cruzaram... Do sorriso dele enquanto palestrava e do jeito como mexia os dedos, como ficava tímido quando ela o encarava... Do primeiro beijo à primeira transa, cada momento tornou-se inesquecível. Enquanto sonhava, Sara sorria e, àquela altura, a febre já havia ido embora. Tempos depois, ao despertar, viu Grissom sentado na cama, observando-a abrir os olhos.

SS: Está aí há quanto tempo?

GG: Cheguei há pouco. Como não a encontrei lá embaixo, sabia que só a encontraria aqui. E como está? – Grissom deu um beijinho nos lábios de Sara.

SS: A febre cedeu. Creio que agora ela não voltará, tomei o remédio. Mas agora tenho outro problema.

GG: Qual?

SS: O remédio atacou meu estômago, agora estou enjoada.

GG: Hum... – ele levantou a sobrancelha – Mas seu ciclo está descendo normalmente, não é?

SS: Como assim, Griss? O que isso tem a ver com o remédio?

GG: Com o remédio eu não sei, mas pode ter a ver com seu útero.

SS: Ainda não entendi aonde você quer chegar.

GG: Sara, o que acontece a uma mulher quando o homem ejacula dentro dela se não estiver com preservativo?

SS: Eu sei o que acontece, Gilbert Grissom, mas nem sempre acaba em gestação. Pelo menos não se a mulher não estiver em seu período fértil. Relaxa, honey, devo estar iniciando uma gastrite sem saber. Afinal, quase não como, me estresso fácil e bebo muito café. O que mais você quer?

GG: Ok, Sara, vamos pensar por este lado. Mas me promete que irá ao médico breve?

SS: Claro. Mas Griss.. me abraça?

GG: O que foi, querida? Não está se sentindo bem?

SS: Só quero senti-lo perto de mim.

Grissom deitou-se por trás de Sara e a abraçou. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio. O que poderia ser dito num momento de amor como este? Apenas a respiração de ambos denunciavam os corações batendo descompassado. Os olhos de Sara brotaram lágrimas que escorreram discretamente. Estava feliz. Grissom a amava. Ele era tudo o que sempre quis, o amou desde sempre, desde que seus olhos se encontraram. E agora estavam ali, dividindo uma cama, uma casa e uma vida. E quem sabe não haveria mais alguém para desfrutar deste grande amor?

No dia seguinte...

GG: Vai comigo agora para o lab, Sara?

SS: Ãh, vá na frente, eu preciso deixar este documento para o Brass na delegacia.

GG: O que é isso?

SS: Informações da testemunha desse caso do psicopata misterioso. Eu corri atrás dessas informações, só preciso entregá-las.

GG: Tá certo, mas não demore a chegar.

SS: Ok.

Os dois se despediram com um gostoso beijo e Grissom saiu. Cerca de meia-hora depois, Sara saiu. Durante o percurso, algum tempo depois, percebeu, pelo retrovisor, que um carro preto, de insufilme escuro, ia sempre em seu itinerário. Imediatamente se lembrou de dias anteriores, quando um carro da mesma discrição a perseguiu pelas ruas. Procurou se acalmar até chegar à delegacia, que era perto de onde dirigia. Ao estacionar o carro, viu que o carro novamente seguiu em frente, não parando em lugar nenhum. Mesmo assim, continuava apreensiva. Seu coração acelerava. Depois de entregar o relatório a Brass, o que não levou muito tempo, Sara passo numa farmácia e seguiu para o lab. Na recepção, Judy lhe entregou um novo envelope, mas desta vez testemunhado por Grissom, que mesmo estando um pouco afastado da cena, pôde ver com clareza sua mulher recebendo um envelope. E isso o intrigou, mas logo teria as respostas. Após pegar o envelope, Sara passou feito um furacão, indo para a sala de convivência. Por sorte, estava vazia, assim evitaria qualquer tipo de pergunta a respeito da carta. Mas justamente Grissom quem apareceu na sala.

GG: Sara?

Ela, que bebia um café, levou um susto tão grande ao ouvir a voz dele, que não somente engasgou-se com o café, acabou vomitando no chão. E muita coisa. Grissom a socorreu e a sentou na cadeira.

GG: Ei, o que foi isso? O susto foi tão grande assim, é?

SS: Acabei ficando enjoada com o café.

GG: Sara... – ele levantou a sobrancelha – Isso não está certo. Você deve ter alguma coisa, e pra mim é gravidez. Honey, vou levá-la a um médico.

SS: Ai, Griss...

Sara levantou-se e mais uma vez encheu o chão de vômito. Grissom fez uma cara de "ai meu Deus, o que é isto?", mas segurou Sara. Catherine e Nick chegaram justo naquele momento e se depararam com aquela poça:

CW: Argh! O que é isto?

GG: Catherine, não sei se percebeu, mas isto no chão é vômito.

CW: Que é vômito eu sei, Gil. O que quero saber é por que está aí!

NS: Olha, pela cara da Sara, acredito que ela tenha passado mal. Estou certo, Grissom?

SS: Griss, pode me soltar, já estou melhor.

GG: Você vomitou, Sara! É visível que não está bem.

SS: Preciso ir ao banheiro, pode ser?

GG: Ok.

Assim que Sara saiu, meio zonza...

CW: Vou chamar a faxineira pra limpar isso aqui, o chão virou uma lagoa!

GG: Estarei na minha sala.

Grissom passou pelo corredor olhando para os lados, pra ver se via Sara, mas ela ainda estava no banheiro, fazendo sabe-se lá o que. Foi para sua sala e só retornou cerca de quinze minutos depois, com a sala de convivência limpa. Catherine e Nick se encontravam por lá, Warrick e Greg ainda estavam em campo.

GG: Cadê Sara?

CW: Ué, não veio com você?

NS: Ela não estava no banheiro?

GG: Eu não entrei lá pra saber, Nick.

CW: Eu vou lá. Assim posso ver o que ela está aprontando.

Catherine chegou no banheiro e chamou por Sara. Mas logo viu que não havia ninguém por lá, porque todas as portas dos sanitários estavam abertas. Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Na mesa da pia havia uma espécie de teste de gravidez e um envelope em nome de Sara. Com o lencinho que estava em seu bolso, recolheu as "evidências" e voltou para a sala de convivência. Grissom parecia meio aflito, mas, como sempre, disfarçava.

GG: Então, Catherine, encontrou Sara?

CW: Não exatamente. Mas encontrei isso por lá. Creio que sejam dela.

Grissom e Nick espicharam o pescoço para olhar bem os objetos tragos por Catherine.

NS: O que é este pequeno filete manchado de rosa?

CW: Ah, isto aqui é um teste de gravidez.

Nick e Catherine involuntariamente olharam para Grissom.

CW: O que sabe sobre isso, Gil?

GG: Sara andou reclamando de enjôos por causa do remédio para febre. Eu disse que poderia ser gravidez, mas ela deduziu que fosse uma gastrite em formação.

NS: Você sabe o que significa este rosa, Catherine?

CW: Preciso ler a bula.

Como era objeto de Sara, ela não se importou de pegar com as mãos sem as luvas.

CW: Aqui está. Azul é negativo e rosa... positivo - Catherine olhou para Grissom, que fez biquinho.

NS: Então alguém aqui vai ser papai...

CW: Parabéns, Gil! É uma notícia fantástica.

NS: Mas cadê Sara que não veio dividir isso conosco?

CW: Eu não sei, mas além do teste, ela deixou isto no banheiro – Catherine segurou o envelope com o lencinho, e o passou para Grissom, com o lencinho.

GG: Eu vi Sara pegando um envelope na recepção, só pode ser este aqui.

CW: Mais um?

GG: Como mais um?

NS: Sara já recebeu outro envelope desses aqui no lab.

CW: Sim, fui eu quem entregou a ela.

GG: E porque não me disseram nada?

NS: Não achamos nada de mais...

Catherine olhou para Nick apreensiva. Ele falou demais, e a expressão de Grissom era a pior possível. Ele iria explodir, sem dúvidas.

GG: Como nada de mais, Nick?! – ele aumentou o tom de voz, assustando a todos – essa carta é um aviso!

CW: Explique melhor, Gil.

GG: Brass me telefonou hoje, e me mandou um relatório por fax, sobre como o criminoso age. Ele escolhe sua vítima e começa a enviar cartas românticas, chocolate e outras coisas. Se faz de bonzinho e depois ataca.

NS: Você acha que Sara está na mira dele?

CW: Depois dessa... não duvido de mais nada.

GG: Preciso saber de uma coisa.

Grissom foi até a recepção falar com Judy.

GG: Judy, você saberia me dizer quem enviou esta carta em nome da Sara?

J: Hum... deixe-me lembrar. Sim, em todas as vezes, foi um rapaz negro que veio entregá-la.

GG: Ok.

Grissom foi à sala de DNA.

GG: Hodges, quero quer analise este envelope. Veja se há impressões digitais nele.

DH: Tudo bem. Pra quando?

GG: O mais rápido possível.

CW: Então?

GG: Mandei Hodges analisar o envelope pra ver se encontra digitais. Assim chegaremos em quem entregou a carta.

CW: Certo.

Grissom começou a discar para o celular de Sara. Nada. Já estava ficando aflito.

Enquanto isso, ela conversava com Adam numa lanchonete.

AS: Mas já disse, você é muito bonita pra ficar com um homem velho feito este – ele olhava a foto do casal, que Sara lhe mostrara.

SS: Eu o amo, Adam, e somos bem felizes.

Ele fez uma cara de quem não gostou.

SS: Que sono! Estou quase dormindo, sinto-me fraca... – Sara bocejou várias vezes.

AS: Vem comigo que eu te deixo em casa.

Adam pôs Sara no carro dele e saíram. Durante o trajeto, ela acabou desfalecendo de sono. O destino, ignorado.

Enquanto isso, no lab, a equipe se desdobrava na investigação do psicopata de mulheres, tendo e vista que Sara era uma vítima em potencial. Grissom pegou o resultado do DNA e reuniu a equipe na sala de convivência.

GG: O DNA saiu. As digitais pertencem a um rapaz que se chama Jerry Watts, periferia leste de Vegas. Vou pra lá com o Brass, vocês fiquem aqui, caso apareça mais alguma pista do criminoso ou Sara apareça.

Grissom foi com a suv até a residência do rapaz. A polícia chegou quase que imediatamente.

Ele e Brass bateram na porta. Uma senhora atendeu:

JB: Boa tarde, sou o capitão Jim Brass da polícia, este é Gilbert Grissom da criminalística. Precisamos falar com Jerry Watts, ele se encontra?

##: Ele fez alguma coisa? Ai meu Deus!

GG: Por enquanto ele não fez nada. Só precisamos fazer umas perguntas pra ele.

## (virando para trás): Jerry! Tem gente querendo falar com você!

Cerca de um minuto depois o rapaz apareceu.

JB: Jerry Watt? Somos Jim Brass, polícia de Las Vegas e Gilbert Grissom, criminalística. Podemos falar com você?

JW: Sobre o quê?

GG: Você andou entregando envelopes no laboratório de criminalística. Queremos saber a mando de quem.

JW: Eu... eu... Senhor, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

JB: Só queremos saber quem mandou entregar esses envelopes por lá. Uma de nossas peritas pode estar em perigo.

JW: Eu não sei o nome dele, só sei que é alto, mais ou menos quarenta anos, cabelos castanhos bem penteados e olhos verdes.

Grissom imediatamente se lembrou o sujeito que abordou Sara na cena do crime. Algo lhe dizia que era ele.

GG: Sabe onde ele mora?

JW: Não, senhor, ele sempre veio aqui em casa me pedir esses favores.

JB: Como o conheceu?

JW: Ãh, eu estava fotografando uns animais no parque para um trabalho da escola, aí ele se aproximou de mim. Disse que se interessava por máquinas fotográficas, e depois me propôs o negócio.

JB: E porque aceitou? Poderia ter recusado.

JW: Ele só queria entregar umas cartas, acho que não há mal nenhum nisso.

GG: Não teria se a intenção real não fosse de cometer um crime...

JW(chorando): Por favor, moço, eu não matei ninguém!

JB: Não estamos dizendo isso. Por favor, não saia da cidade. Vamos chamá-lo pra esclarecimentos na delegacia, ok?

JW: Tudo bem.

A corrida em busca de Sara começara. Àquela altura, ela já era dada como desaparecida, e provavelmente estaria nas mãos do psicopata. Grissom já não escondia seu nervosismo e ansiedade. Ainda mais quando Brass ligou dizendo que o carro de Sara havia sido encontrado.

CW: Nervoso assim você acabará tendo uma ulcera gástrica!

GG: Catherine, Sara foi pega pelo psicopata, você não vê? Porque ela deixaria o carro estacionado numa lanchonete e iria embora de táxi, a pé?

CW: Entendo que, obviamente, isso no aconteceu. Algo de grave aconteceu sim, mas temos de ser racionais.

GG: Não é apenas Sara que está em perigo. Meu filho também. E vou atrás esse criminoso nem que seja no fim do mundo.

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar nas montanhas, Sara despertava. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu que estava em um lugar diferente. As paredes eram feitas de madeira. E sua casa não era assim, portanto, não estava em casa. Olhou ao redor e reparou que estava em um quarto. Ainda sentia tonturas, mas não sabia porque. Foi quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Alguém estava entrando.

SS: Adam? Onde eu estou, nós estamos?

AS: Em nossa casa, querida?

SS: Como assim em nossa casa? E que história é essa de querida?

AS: Oras, você é minha querida!

SS: Quer dizer que então foi você quem enviava as cartas pra mim?

AS: Gostou? Eu iria te mandar chocolate, jóias, mas não deu tempo. Pelo visto já descobriram meu plano e o que fiz.

SS: Foi você quem matou aquela jovem, não foi? E depois foi a pessoa com quem troquei tiros...

AS: Muito esperta você.

SS: Mas a pessoa tem olhos verdes, e você, azuis.

AS: Tem certeza? – ele começou a tirar as lentes, deixando os olhos verdes novamente.

Sara engoliu seco. Estava assustada, mas procurou não demonstrar qualquer medo. Precisava sair dali com vida, para voltar aos braços de seu grande amor.

AS: Bem, vou deixá-la a sós. Vou fazer um lanche bem gostoso, se quiser tomar banho, tem roupas limpas no guarda-roupa, e o banheiro fica atrás desta porta.

Adam saiu do quarto, trancando a porta. Sara foi até a janela, na esperança de encontrar qualquer saída. Inútil. Havia grades e o quarto ficava no segundo andar. Outra coisa que contava contra é que a casa ficava no meio do nada. Ou melhor, do mato! Por onde se olhasse, só se via árvores altas e mato. Se tentasse escapulir, ficaria perdida no meio da floresta. Resignada, sentou-se na cama e pensou em seu homem. Grissom... Será que ele dera sua falta? Será que pensava nela naquele momento? Sua única fonte de forças no momento era o bebê que trazia dentro de si. Sim, um bebê! Ele bem que descobrira, era um homem observador e coerente, sabia que faziam sexo sem camisinha sempre, e que uma gravidez era só uma questão de tempo. E ali estava o resultado de uma das milhares de tardes, noites e manhãs de amor.

Enquanto isso, em Vegas, Grissom e cia seguiam todas as pistas que levassem ao paradeiro de Sara. Foram à lanchonete onde o carro de Sara estava estacionado.

GG: Nick, você, Greg e Warrick verifiquem o carro, recolham qualquer evidência. Catherine, venha comigo à lanchonete.

Os dois entraram no estabelecimento.

GG: Boa tarde, sou Gil Grissom, esta é Catherine Willows, da criminalística. Posso lhe fazer algumas perguntas?

##: Fique à vontade, senhor. Mas, aconteceu alguma coisa?

CW: Você sabe se esta mulher esteve por aqui? – Catherine mostrou uma foto de Sara ao dono da lanchonete.

##: Ah, ela esteve aqui sim, jamais esqueceria do rosto dela. Estava acompanhada.

GG: Acompanhada? Por quem?

##: Por quem não saberia te dizer, mas era um homem alto, cabelos castanhos. Ela parecia muito incomodada com a conversa.

CW: Como ela se comportava?

##: Na maioria da vezes ficava só olhando, escutando o que ele dizia. Mas teve uma hora que ela parecia que ia desmaiar.

GG: Aconteceu algo?

##: Eu percebi que ela começou a sentir tonturas, até que ele a levou para um carro que acho que é o dele.

CW: Poderia nos descrever este carro?

##: Preto, com os vidros bem escuros também.

Enquanto Catherine perguntava coisas ao homem, Grissom, olhando para a lata de lixo, viu um pequeno vidro que parecia ser um frasco de remédio. Com a mão coberta pela luva, retirou o vidrinho e o colocou no saquinho plástico.

Logo depois, os dois saíram e encontraram Nick e Warrick na calçada.

GG: Alguma evidência no carro?

NS: Nenhuma, tudo limpo.

GG: Vamos para o lab.

Na suv...

CW: Gil, eu vi que você retirou alguma coisa da lixeira. Alguma evidência escondida?

GG: Não quero estar enganado nas minhas idéias, Catherine, mas ao que me parece, Sara pode ter sido dopada.

NS e WB: Dopada?!

GG: Sim. Encontrei um vidro na lixeira. É Midazolam, um sedativo anti-psicótico, que é um tranqüilizante forte. Seus efeitos são rápidos, sendo os mais visíveis a sonolência, cansaço, tonturas, entre outros.

CW: Tá explicado agora porque Sara ficou tonta e saiu carregada de lá.

No lab, Grissom levou o frasco para a análise e logo teve a confirmação: era mesmo um sedativo. Na sala de convivência, o supervisor estava tenso. Sentado com os cotovelos nas pernas, Grissom pensava em Sara. Onde ela estaria, como estaria? E saber que ela trazia um filho seu na barriga o afligia ainda mais, por saber que ambos corriam perigo. Precisava trazê-la de volta, para o lab, para seus braços. Não suportaria a idéia de ficar sem Sara, sem o amor dela, sem o corpo sensual dela, no qual esquecia de tudo, de todos os problemas, do mundo, quando o amava. Ah, como ele amava estar dentro dela! Sara era tão gostosa, tão quente, e na cama era um fogo ardente que o consumia e o fazia quer sempre mais.

Enquanto isso, Adam tratava Sara muito bem. Tentava uma aproximação, mas via que ela era muito arredia. Deixou um lanche bem gostoso pra ela. Ela nem sentia tanta fome assim, queria mesmo era arrumar um jeito de escapar dali.

Mais tarde, ele foi com mais gana pra cima dela.

AS: Quero você, minha princesa! Não estou agüentando ficar sem você!

SS: Não chegue perto, por favor!

AS: Quero possuí-la... agora!

SS: Me larga!

Sara soltou-se de Adam e caiu no chão. Pôs a mão na barriga, preocupada com o bebê.

AS: Machucou, querida? Por que está com a mão na barriga?

SS: Por que estou grávida, seu idiota!

O sujeito ficou uma fera deu um forte tapa em Sara, que caiu, batendo a cabeça e desacordando. Adam então a carregou até o quarto, e a deitou na cama. Ela ficou desacordada por cerca de uma hora.

Enquanto isso, no lab, Grissom verificava cenas que a câmera de vídeo instalada no poste próximo à lanchonete gravou. Pôde ver nitidamente Sara sendo conduzida pelo sujeito até o carro dele. Fez um zoom e, com a aproximação, descobriu que o criminoso era mesmo o sujeito que havia abordado Sara na casa do crime dias atrás.

CW: Conseguiu identificar o sujeito?

GG: É o cara que estava perto de Sara no dia em que voltamos à cena do crime.

CW: Fez visualização da placa do carro?

GG: Só um instante.

Grissom fez outro zoom e aproximou-se da placa, descobrindo.

GG: Aqui está.

CW: Agora temos o que trabalhar. Podemos localizar o carro rapidamente.

GG: Passe as informações ao Brass, vou utilizar o programa de computação para localizar o carro.

Catherine saiu da sala de programação e Grissom ficou só, fazendo uma busca pelo carro do criminoso. Não demorou muito e ele conseguiu localizar o carro. Nem ele acreditava que sua mulher pudesse estar num lugar tão afastado assim.

Voltou para a sala de convivência, esbaforido.

GG: Catherine, avisou ao Brass?

CW: Sim, ele quer falar com você.

GG: Ótimo, vou falar com ele. E vocês, preparem-se, vamos atrás de Sara e resgatá-la.

NS: Pode deixar, Grissom. Estamos nessa.

Grissom deu as coordenadas a Brass, que logo delegou sua equipe para ir até o local onde Sara estava. E a equipe de Csi's se preparava para ir também. Àquela altura, Sara estava acordada, meio zonza por causa da batida. E nervosa por ter levado um tapa do sujeito. Agora, sair dali era uma questão de vida ou morte. Sabia que, se não fizesse nada, sua vida poderia chegar ao fim antes mesmo do nascer do sol. Vasculhou pelos armários e eis que a sorte lhe sorrira: um taco de beisebol. Com aquilo, poderia se livrar do bandido, pelo menos a tempo de escapar dali. E não poderia falhar, iria esperar o momento certo.

A chance chegou quando ele foi até o quarto levar o lanche da tarde. Sara havia escondido o taco num lugar estratégico.

AS: Você não merece, mas não vou matá-la de fome. Precisa estar forte para agüentar as conseqüências de sua audácia . aqui está um lanche.

SS: Ãh... estou com um problema aqui.

AS: Qual é?

SS: Tem um bicho horrível no banheiro. Parece uma cobra, e eu tenho pavor desse animal. Poderia ver pra mim?

AS: Ok, mas não tente fugir – ele trancou a porta do quarto.

Assim que ele entrou no banheiro, Sara se posicionou de maneira adequada, como uma Csi sabia. Ele voltou reclamando:

AS: Ei! Não tem nada no banheiro. O que...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar de dizer a frase, Sara bateu com força na cabeça dele, fazendo com que ele desacordasse na mesma hora. Assim que ele caiu, pegou a chave do bolso dele, abriu a porta e saiu. Desceu as escadas e correu para fora da casa, para a liberdade. Livrara-se momentaneamente do bandido, mas agora outro obstáculo lhe aparecia: a tarde já estava indo embora, o sol estava quase se pondo e não tardaria a escurecer. Olhou para o chão e viu marcas de pneus vindo do lado esquerdo da casa, o que a levou a crer que vieram daquele lado. Seguiu por este caminho, pelo menos iria seguir as marcas. No caminho encontrou um pedaço de pau, pegou-o caso fosse necessário. Andou por uns dez minutos até que encontrou uma bifurcação. E como já estava um pouco escuro, não conseguia ver qual dos caminhos havia as marcas. Foi por um dos lados e seguiu em frente.

Meia hora mais tarde, a equipe de Brass e Grissom invadiu a casa.

Adam, que tinha ouvido o barulho dos carros, saiu do esconderijo e atirou. Não acertou em ninguém, e Brass acabou acertando-o no ombro. Ele caiu da escada, indo parar aos pés de Grissom.

JB: Revistem a casa!

GG: Então foi você, seu cretino? Onde está Sara?!

AS: E-ela não está aqui!

GG: Não minta! Foi você quem a seqüestrou, nós sabemos disso!

AS: Seu idiota! Ao invés de procurá-la aqui, deveria ir até a floresta, é pra lá que ela foi com certeza – ele urrava de dor.

CW: Ele pode estar certo, Gil. E devemos ir agora, se quisermos encontrá-la rápido. Já está escuro.

Um dos policiais da equipe de Brass afirmara que Sara não estava por lá.

GG: Então ela se embrenhou no mato. Vamos pra lá.

Grissom e os outros viram pegadas no chão, que só podiam ser dela, e seguiram juntos até chegar a bifurcação.

CW: E agora? Por onde?

GG: Teremos que nos dividir. Quem encontrar Sara primeiro, dê um tiro para o alto ou ligue para o outro. Nos encontramos na entrada da bifurcação. Não podemos perder tempo.

Com exceção de dois policiais que ficaram no carro com Adam, todos se mobilizaram para buscar Sara. Brass, Warrick, Greg e os policiais que restaram foram para um lado, Grissom, Catherine e Nick por outro, justamente no que ela havia entrado. Com armas e lanternas, as duas equipes olhavam cada canto, ao deixando passar nenhum detalhe. Enquanto isso, Sara ia caminhando devagar, quase parando, atenta aos barulhos. Sua sorte era que a mata não era tão fechada, então a luz da lua iluminava o caminho. Andou mais um pouco e encontrou uma clareira. Estava exausta e temia pelo bebê em sua barriga. A fome e a sede eram grandes, sabia que precisava encontrar comida e água. Perto da clareira havia uma pequena cabana. Sara bateu palmas, a fim de que alguém a escutasse. Nada. A porta estava entreaberta, então entrou. Havia alguns móveis de madeira, e uma cama. Exausta, acabou caindo nela e apagou.

O que ela não esperava é que o dono apareceu de repente, e a encontrou deitada em sua cama.

##: O que você está fazendo aqui?!

Com o grito, Sara despertou, assustada.

SS: Quem é você?

##: Eu é que te pergunto: o que faz na minha cabana?

SS: Me desculpe, eu não saia que alguém morava aqui. Estava fugindo de um bandido, entrei na floresta e esta cabana foi minha salvação, estou com fome e sede.

##: Intrusa! Vou ensiná-la a não invadir a minha cabana!

SS: Calma, senhor!

O homem foi pra cima de Sara com muita raiva. Segurou o pescoço dela com as duas mãos, e bem forte. Ela estava sufocando, não conseguia respirar.

GG: Largue a moça. Agora!

O home virou-se e deu de cara com Grissom apontando a arma para ele.

##: Ei, calma, eu não ia matá-la.

GG: Não é o que eu vi! Solte-a, já!

O homem soltou Sara, que caiu ao chão. Imediatamente Grissom a socorreu, e os policiais prenderam o cara.

GG: Sara? Fale comigo, honey.

Ela estava fraca, faminta e sedenta, mas teve forças para abrir os olhos e ver os olhos azuis de seu homem.

SS: Griss... – disse, com voz fraca.

GG: Não fala nada, honey – ele tocou os lábios dela com cuidado.

CW: Acho que já podemos ir embora, Gil.

GG: Vamos sim. Está escuro e Sara está fraca, precisa se alimentar. Avise Brass e os outros.

Grissom segurou Sara nos braços e então seguiram rumo aos carros. Ele foi junto dela na suv, no banco de trás. Abraçou-a e protegeu o corpo dela o tempo todo. Fazia carícias no cabelo dela, demonstrando o quanto a amava. Levada ao hospital, Sara ficou de observação. Na sala de espera, Grissom desabafou com Catherine:

GG: Estou exausto.

CW: Não é pra menos, você andou à beça procurando Sara. É justo querer ir pra casa e descansar. Aliás, porque não faz isso?

GG: Quero vê-la antes de ir pra casa. Sara estava tão fraca que pensei que... que fosse morrer... – ele tapou a boca com um das mãos.

CW: Ei! Que isso?! Sara se salvou, ela foi corajosa, deu uma pancada na cabeça daquele traste e ainda se embrenhou numa floresta pra escapar dele. E ainda por cima grávida. Quer coragem maior do que essa?

GG: Pensei tanto em nosso filho... Se algo acontecesse com os dois, não sei o que seria de mim.

CW: Mas não aconteceu. Seu filho também foi muito valente, e deu forças à mãe dele para que ela pudesse sobreviver. Minha admiração por Sara só aumentou. E acredito que seu amor por ela também.

GG: Sara é minha força, é meu motivo pra lutar todos os dias. Sabe, Catherine, antes de encontrá-la, eu era meio que um irresponsável. Não no lado profissional, mas no lado pessoal. Costumava dormir com mulheres só pelo prazer de "esvaziar o saco", como se diz. Não me agarrava a nada nem a ninguém. Cheguei a pensar que seria assim para sempre, até que Sara apareceu e virou minha vida, deixou tudo ao avesso. Me mudou pra melhor. Ela não sabe disso, não sabe muito desse meu passado deplorável. Só sei que, depois que a conheci em São Francisco, tudo mudou, ela deu sentido à minha vida. Eu comecei a ver beleza em qualquer coisa, e logo eu, que sempre fui cético com tudo. E seu eu não tivesse perdido tanto tempo tentando negar meus sentimentos por Sara, quando ela veio pra Vegas, nós já seríamos felizes há muito mais tempo.

CW: Gil, o importante é que vocês se acertaram, agora é ser feliz. E agora que vocês terão esse filho que os unirão por toda a vida. Assim é o amor.

Sara teve alta no dia seguinte. Estava tudo bem com ela e o bebê. Sua volta ao lab foi muito festejada, todos a receberam de braços abertos. Meses depois, Sara deu à luz um belo menino. Grissom, com ela no quarto, algum tempo depois, era a felicidade em pessoa:

GG: Sara, obrigado por me fazer tão feliz. Se sou esse homem que você admira, ama e respeita, devo justamente a você, que me mostrou que amar é uma dádiva maravilhosa e que não podemos deixá-lo passar. Obrigado. Agora sei que não vou ter vivido em vão. Sei que, quando eu partir, e espero que leve muuuito tempo pra isso acontecer, vou deixar minha continuidade, vou saber que um pedaço de mim irá fazer deste mundo um lugar melhor, pelo menos irá contribuir para isso. E saber que eu tenho o amor de uma grande mulher, que é você, é a melhor coisa que há.

SS: Griss... – Sara sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem.

Ele a beijou e os dois ficaram observando, em silêncio, os movimentos dos minúsculos dedos do filho que conceberam juntos, em um momento de puro amor. Um amor que nascera em um olhar e se eternizara quando os dois tornaram-se um só.

THE END


End file.
